mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hai thar! Welcome to the Blanky person thingy's Talk page! D: You're here either to like...TALK TO ME...or you is eavesdropping. e.e Either way, go do your ugly business...wutevahhh. It don't matter to me. On the right of this thingy, you can see Leaf being awesome, but the important thing there (Leaf is still important but...wutevahhh) is the archives. They has old messages, and once my Talk page has reached 75 topics or the template count on this dang page "has exceeded", I will archive it and this page is gonna be all sparkly and clean and empty and stuff. And then people will be competin' for TOTPD. Excuse me, Animal Crossing Community reference. DON'T POST ANYTHIN' IN THE ARCHIVES, OR I WILL DEFINITELY SHOOT YOU. NO MERCY. AND WITH BAZOOKAS! And rifles. Anywayz...um...I dunno... If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline. I shall repaste the outline just for your ugly convenience so you won't have to keep going back to dat page...hooray. o.o ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Gift Boxes Character Battles Idea .......... More Dramamanman messsages. :)}} jACKR12 Sim Request Yo Blanky, i'm just asking if you could make a sim for my talk page. She has Summer/Cap'n Ginny's eyes, she's white, has Maria's hair but blonde, Freckles and Sandra's mouth. she also has a green/orange sweatsuit. Please make her in Cutopia with Buddy and Violet.--Ms. Maddieworld 01:54, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Sooooo, no Cutopia, so now it does not mattah where she is. But rememba everything I said before.--Ms. Maddieworld 15:31, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Ya, it really doesnt mattah where my sim is, but just make her next to Violet (If you want to, you could add Buddy.)--Ms. Maddieworld 00:39, 12 August 2009 (UTC) OMG!!!! THAT SIM IS PERFECT!!!! :D XD --Ms. Maddieworld 15:33, 12 August 2009 (UTC) THAT IS THE BEST PIC EVA!!!! WOWIE!!!! --Ms. Maddieworld 17:40, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Ya, please upload it!--Ms. Maddieworld 17:58, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Syrup and Cabbage OMG BLANKEH Natural and Artificial Flavors *WARNING* Contains Diary You've become Maddieworld's best friend! Pickles and Gravy introductions hy im alex call me mysims dude this site isnt that bad its cool my freind told to join this site you may know him he's called Jack--MySimsDude 20:50, 14 August 2009 (UTC)MySimsDude Unused images (again) HEY, so I looked at the unused images and most of them are your images, do you need/want any? I'll delete the unwanted ones. I'm gonna keep the character shots in case we need them in the future for articles annnd the MySims Racing coverart, its used in the MySims Racing article and a link leads to the pic, so I'm gonna lock the pic (if it isn't already) so someone won't accidently delete it. ALSO, I had to block a bunch of IP addresses yesterday that were of the same person. Kept adding foolish nonsense to articles. Oy vey!--Mistertrouble189 16:25, 15 August 2009 (UTC) User Infobox Diapers and Broccoli! Allergic to Ghosts Blanket Girl blocking Hiya Blankanator Word Bubbles! Contestants Reality Elimination Sorry Hey! MySims Reality!'s Second Episode! Yo Yo, G-Dawg, Gangsta! Promotion Drama-man Typo Category I found a typo category and could yo please delete. The category is Category:Violet. thanks Dentface Typo Category I found a typo category and could yo please delete. The category is Category:Violet. thanks Dentface Typo Category I found a typo category and could you please delete. The category is Category:Violet. thanks Dentface Ares yous backs? Hi :-3 {{Game-fanatic2|text=Yeah. It seems alright. But think about it, two awesome things: #1 ninjas, and #2 they are in miniature form!